A New Start
by CCstephono
Summary: A team from the past seeks revenge against Kai and the Bladebreakers. The team has to once again battle their way to victory and the Championship title.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE ASSOCIATED WITH THE ANIME. THE CHARACTERS I CREATED ARE MY OWN. **

A New Start

Kai walked down the streets of Tokyo. It had been a while since the end of the last world tournament. He had just returned from training at mount Fuji. Unknown to him, a new journey was about to start.

Tyson ran from block to block, yelling loudly. " Aw, man! I am so dead!"

He cleared another block and rounded a corner. Not stopping to see if anyone was there, he bumped into none other than Kai. With a thud, Tyson and Kai went sprawling to the floor.

"Hey, man watch where you're going! Huh? Kai is that you?" Tyson said as he got back up. Kai groaned and sat up. "Kai! It is you!"

"Hey, Tyson," Kai said in a not too excited voice.

"This is just too cool! What are you doing back in town?"

"Nothing," Kai said and began walking by Tyson.

"Huh? Wait a minute!" Tyson ran in front of Kai and spread out his arms. "This is how you greet me after three years? That's low, even for you! You've got to learn to open up!" Kai sighed.

"I'm sorry Tyson." Kai replied. Tyson almost barfed up his lunch.

"What did you say!"

"I said I'm sorry now get over it."

"Hah, that's the Kai I know." Just then, Tyson remembered his appointment. " Oh, shoot! Hilary's gonna Kill me!" With that, Tyson grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him along for the run of his life.

A few minutes later, Kai and Tyson arrived at the local Mall. Tyson had stopped pulling Kai but he still ran along, wondering what in the world he was doing. They got the food court, and soon Kai saw a familiar, brown haired girl, along with a nerdy looking boy. Tyson stopped and panted in front of her.

"Hilary, I…"

"Save it Tyson!" Hilary yelled. " Tyson you've got to learn to be on time. One day this is going to get you in trouble." Hilary sighed after that. "Well I guess I can't expect that change anytime soon." Her face cheered up, and she smiled at Tyson. Kai wasn't expecting that. Usually, Tyson and Hilary's shouting sessions lasted for a while. When they first met, Tyson had hurt her feelings pretty badly in one of those sessions. What even surprised Kai more was that Tyson didn't fight back this time. Hilary look past Tyson and at Kai.

"Tyson is this a friend of yours?"

"Huh?" Tyson turned around " Oh, I forgot all about you." Kai rolled his eyes and then shut them, taking on his famous "Kai Stance." Instantly, Hilary recognized him.

"Kai!" Hilary said in astonishment.

"Yep." Tyson said standing at Kai's shoulder. "I met this guy on the street. Turns out the ice has melted a bit." Hilary looked at Tyson like she didn't have a clue at what he was saying. " I got an apology from him," Tyson explained.

"No way!" Kenny said from behind Hilary. "You got an apology form Kai!" Kenny and Hilary stared at Kai. All he did was give a humph. They all burst out laughing, except for Kai. " That's Kai alright," Kenny said between his laughs. After they had gotten used to the fact that Kai was back, they got ready to go shopping.

"I'll go with Kai so that you two can be alone," Kenny said to Tyson and Hilary.

"Chief!" Tyson yelled.

"Come on Tyson," Hilary said and pulled Tyson's arm. He didn't have to be told twice. Despite Kai's usually calm manner, his curiosity got the best of him.

"What's up with them?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, after the team split up, they got close. Never thought you'd see the day did you?"

"Not in this life time." Kenny gave out a laugh at that statement.

"Come one Kai, there are a few parts stores I want to check out." After Chief was done, they headed back to the food court to order dinner at a McDonalds. Soon afterwards, Tyson and Hilary came back. They sat together eating and talking about old times. Suddenly a loud voice boomed through the mall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, free time has just begun. All bladers are welcome to come and challenge the world champion, Tyson!" It was Jazz announcing the event.

"Oh, yes!" Tyson yelled as he headed to the dish in the middle of the food court.

"Tyson makes a guest appearance every week at this mall so that bladders can challenge him," Kenny explained to Kai.

"Hmm…"Kai muttered and got out of his seat.

"Okay, who's gonna be my first challenger?" Tyson said in a cocky voice.

"I am." Tyson turned around and Kai stood before him.

"Kai, you want to challenge me!" Kai took out his blade and loaded into his launcher.

"Well?" Kai asked. A determined grin came on Tyson's face.

"You're on!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jazz roared into his microphone. " We have a match between the world champion Tyson and his team leader Kai!" The gathering crowd gave out a cheer as Tyson and Kai stepped to the dish.

_This is gonna be sweet! _Tyson thought as he loaded his blade to his launcher. _I haven't seen Kai blade for a while._

_Let's see how much you've learned, Tyson, _Kai thought. They both got ready to launch.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, this is it," Jazz said and the crowds roar became deafening.

Chief got out Dizzi. " Hey, Chief, what's with the commotion? A girl needs to get her sleep you know," Dizzi said with her usual sarcasm.

"Kai's back and he's challenging Tyson."

"What you didn't wake me up for the reunion?"

" Oops, I forgot. Sorry Dizzi."

"Well don't you forget again. You spoiled a perfect chance to make fun the old sour puss."

Kenny sighed, "Just gather data about Kai's blade okay?"

" Fine Chief. Sheesh, what did I say?"

Jazz's voice was once again heard, " Okay bladders, Ready?" Tyson and Kai tensed up. "Three, two, one, let it rip!"

End CH 1

AN: Please review. I don't mind flames. Please send grammar tips if you've got any.


	2. The Battle That Started it All

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DID, HOWEVER CREATE A FEW OF MY OWN CHARACTERS.

A/N: Well. I haven't received any reviews, but please send them if you like my story. If you don't the you can tell me too.

Ch. 2 The Battle That Started it All

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" Jazz roared into his microphone.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as he launched his blade.

"Dranzer!" Kai said, doing the same. Their blades landed in the dish. Tyson's blade began circling around, but Kai's stood in the middle. The crowd and Jazz faded away in their minds. All that mattered now was this battle.

" Are you getting this Dizzi?" Kenny asked his labtop.

"Yep, we're rolling. Lights, camera, and action!" Back at the battle, Tyson was still circling around Kai's blade.

"Well, Kai, are you gonna attack or what?" Tyson asked, confident in his own skills. Kai didn't say a word. He stood, arms folded, staring coldly at Tyson. "Okay Kai, if you won't attack then I will! Dragoon, attack!" Dragoon zoomed forward, rushing at Kai's blade. Kai didn't yell out any commands. He just waited for the impact. Dragoon crashed against Dranzer, a red spark flared at the friction between the two blades. A few seconds after contact, Dragoon was flung back. Dranzer didn't even budge!

"No way!" Tyson screamed as he fought to keep Dragoon from going over the edge of the stadium. There was no reaction from Kai. Nothing. Not even a smirk.

"Chief, how did Kai do that!" Hilary asked Kenny in amazement.

"That was incredible! I don't know how he did it though. Dizzi's working on it right know." The computer screen flashed and an analysis of Kai's blade come on.

"Here it is Chief," Dizzi said. "It looks like our boy Kai has made a few adjustments to his blade. An attack ring has been added to the blade base."

"So Kai now has doubled his attack and defensive strength?" Hilary asked.

"Bingo, give the girl a prize."

"So can Tyson win?"

"I don't know," Chief said. "Statistically speaking, there's not much of a chance, but with Tyson, anything's possible." Hilary looked at Tyson. There was a look of fear and anger on his face. She was worried about him.

Tyson's mind flew a hundred miles an hour. _How did Kai do that? If I'm going to win this I gotta find a way to face him. _Kai's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Tyson, given up so soon?"

Tyson's anger rose. " No way Kai! Dragoon, attack!"

Kai gave out a barely audible chuckle as Dragoon charged once again. It clashed with Dranzer, backed up, and attacked again. Nothing. Dragoon's attack did more damage to itself than to Dranzer. Tyson growled and clenched his fists. How could he beat someone if his attacks had no effect?

Hilary was getting more anxious as she watched the battle. "How's he doing?" she asked Kenny.

"Tyson's attacks aren't doing anything! If Tyson doesn't do something soon he's going to run out of endurance!"

This did not help her mood very well.

"Look, Hilary, I know you're close to Tyson, but don't forget, Kai's our friend too."

"I know," Hilary replied. "I just, well… You know.

"Yeah, I know," Kenny said, smiling encouragingly at her. She smiled back.

"Oh, how touching," came Dizzi's voice. " This is an Oprah Winfrey show waiting to happen."

Kenny and Hilary sighed at the comment.

Tyson was sweating in this tense moment. He struggled to keep his blade under control. This was not good. Kai had not even broken a sweat but Tyson was at his mercy. Kai looked at Tyson without emotion in his face. Underneath, however, he felt disappointed. He had looked forward to this battle, but perhaps he had overestimated Tyson.

"Tyson, you disappoint me," he said.

"Huh?" Tyson asked, panting with exhaustion.

"You're boring me. I thought you were better than this. This battle is just a waste of time."

"What?" Tyson's anger was rising again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" I've had enough of this, Tyson. Time to end it. Dranzer, finish this!" Kai said all this with out moving from his stance. Dranzer moved toward Dragoon with amazing speed.

"No, Kai! I won't let you!" Tyson yelled, letting his anger show. "Dragoon!" A light shone from his blade. Dranzer collided with Dragoon but Dragoon held fast.

"What!" Kai said with amazement, dropping his stance completely.

Tyson smirked. " Kai, if you think that I'm done, better think again! Dragoon!" The light from his blade intensified. Kai knew what was coming next. A gigantic blue dragon emerged from Tyson's blade. Dragoon let out a deafening roar and the blade gained back the endurance it had lost. This time, Dranzer was pushed back. Kai regained his composure.

_And so, the games begin_, Kai thought.

End Ch 2

A/N: I hope you like this chapter better than the first one. Review please.


End file.
